


Skype

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron take to new methods to spend time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on Aaron."

"I'm not doing it."

"You do it over the phone?"

"That's different... that's just talking."

"For god sake Aaron, you're happy to do it when we're together, and over the phone, yet you can't do it on camera?"

"Why are you so bothered?"

"Because" Robert sighed, moving his phone from one ear to the other. "It's getting harder for us to see each other, we're seeing each other less and if you didn't already know I find it hard to keep away."

Aaron just chuckled on the other end.

"And besides. I've got a bunch of business trips in the next few weeks after this one, your busy at the scrap yard, I wanna be able to see you at some point that's not just glances over the bar."

"You know what you could do to solve all this don't you?"

"Aaron" Robert groaned, he knew what Aaron was getting at.

"I know, I'm sorry, stupid suggestion." Aaron rolled his eyes.

The two remained silent for a few moments.

"Don't you wanna see me? All of me?" Robert whispered suggestively.

Aaron just smirked. "You know I do."

"Well then. Get Skype installed, stop being a mardy arse and get your cock out on cam for me!"

"I'm not a mardy arse."

"Sure" Robert scoffed.

"You'll pay for that."

"Next time we're together properly, sure. Until then, get it installed and sign up. Text me your details and I'll add you. Okay?"

"Fine." Aaron sighed.

"Good. I love you!" Robert said in a louder voice making sure the other boy heard.

"Yeah I love you too prick."

Robert hung up his phone, his cock already twitching at the thought of seeing Aaron again, even if it's through a computer screen.

Aaron grinned ear-to-ear at his lovers desperate request, grabbing his laptop and doing just as he wished.

 

**

 

"Can you hear me?" Robert said, the audio deafening Aaron.

"Ow!" Aaron groaned, removing his earphones.

"What?"

"Nearly blasted my ears off!"

"Turn the volume down then!" Robert laughed.

 

"I can't see you." Robert shouted.

"Yeah I can't see you either."

"Have you turned your cam on?"

"How do I know?! I thought you said this was simple!"

"It is, you're just going out of your way to make it hard!"

"I'm not!"

"Right... what do you see on your screen?"

"A big black box, a chat box, a small black box and a load of icons."

"Is there a camera one?"

"Yeah, with a red bar across it."

"Well press that."

Aaron did as instructed, his face appearing in the small black box.

"There he is!" Robert shouted with a chuckle.

"I still can't see you."

"Right.. two secs."

The screen closed and the chat box became the focus of the screen. Two seconds later, Robert was calling again, which Aaron accepted.

"So.. can you see me?"

"Yeah, I can now." Aaron smiled.

They both smiled at each other on the screen.

"See? Was that so hard?"

Aaron just rolled his eyes.

"Are you forgetting I can see you now?"

"You were supposed to see it!" Aaron laughed.

 

They remained silent for a few moments, before Robert pulled his laptop closer.

"I miss you, y'know."

Aaron just looked up, slightly shocked at Robert's admission.

"It's only been a few days."

"I don't mean just now, I mean in general."

He gave Aaron a sympathetic smile, one Aaron returned.

"Yeah, I miss you too."

 

"Well, hows the business trip going?"

"Why?" Robert asked, puzzled.

"Can I not make conversation?"

"And you really wanna talk about my work d'ya?"

"Just being polite."

"Well don't, whip your kegs off and show me how much you miss me!" he said, biting his lip with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not going first!"

"Why not?"

"This was your idea!"

Robert sighed. "Fine."

 

Robert pushed back his laptop, repositioning the screen so he could fit his whole body into the shot as he laid out on the bed, rubbing his crotch over his trousers.

"Fuck Aaron, I want you so bad."

"Hmm." Aaron murmured.

"Can you at least act like you wanna be here?"

"I do!" he shouted.

"Good."

 

"So.. what dya want me to do?"

"You could take those trousers off for a start" Aaron was making an effort to get into the mood, mostly for Robert rather than himself.

"Course" Robert winked, jumping from the bed out of shot before pulling his laptop around, his crotch now in the shot.

He rubbed himself once more, removing his shirt revealing his freckled torso before undoing his trouser button and playfully pulling down the zip.

"I wish you were here to do this with your teeth" Robert whispered, moving his mouth towards the camera before returning to his position, gaining a blushing smile from Aaron.

He pulled his trousers down slowly, exposing his tight white boxers, his hard dick splayed to the side.

"Woah, you really are missing me aren't you?" Aaron laughed, noticing the sight of wetness from the pre-cum leaking from Robert's dick into his boxers.

"You know I am" he said, rubbing his hand against his length, tugging at it through the material before shaking it slightly.

"Fuck Robert."

"You like?"

Aaron bit his lip as he began to stroke his own hardening dick through his joggers.

"So do I get to see some of you now?!

Aaron laughed, shuffling about, placing his laptop beside him as he laid on the bed, repositioning the camera so his face, torso, and crotch were in view from the side. He then pulled down his joggers and throwing them across the room, before rubbing his own hardening dick through the tight black material.

"Mmm fuck." Robert moaned, rubbing harder against his boxers.

"Take 'em off" Aaron demanded.

"Yes sir" Robert said playfully, pulling down his boxers and letting his dick bounce from the material, tugging it several times before holding it to the camera sideways so Aaron could view the whole length.

"You remember this guy?"

"This guy?!" Aaron laughed.

"Yeah. This one that makes you scream my name"

"Fuck, mate." Aaron breathed as he rubbed his cock still through his boxers.

"God I wish I had your mouth wrapped round me. Nothing better than those Livesy lips."

 

It sounded so cheesy and corny, but Aaron was loving every second of it.

 

"Yeah?"

"Course. You drive me wild, you know that."

Robert continued to tug on himself, gaining a slow pace before moving back onto the bed, positioning himself so his face and body are in the shot, his dick front of centre of the camera.

"Go on. Your turn."

Aaron smiled again, before teasingly pulled down his boxers slowly, allowing his hard dick to bounce up and hit his abdomen.

"Fuucck Aaron."

Aaron rolled his head back before he began tugging on his dick.

The two of them began to pick up a rhythm, each jerking their lengths in sync.

"Oh god I want you. I want you so much" Robert moaned. He sounded so desperate, Aaron just wanted to get in his car and drive.

"Fuck, Robert."

Both were panting and breathing heavily continuing to stroke their dicks.

Robert slowed down as he felt himself nearing climax, already having prepared himself earlier with a photo sent to him by Aaron. He wanted to savior this moment.

He tugged on his balls before he opened his hand slightly around his dick, before thrusting up through it.

"I want to fuck you so bad Aaron. God, show me your arse!"

Aaron stopped. "What?"

"Turn the fuck over and spread 'em!"

Robert was so full of want, Aaron couldn't help but do as he said immediately.

Aaron pulled himself up before flipping over, kneeling away from the camera as he lowered himself, legs apart and pulling at his cheeks to expose his hole.

"FFUUUCCKK Aaron! God your everything! This is torture!"

Aaron just laughed as he tugged at himself, looking back at the camera to see Robert moaning and closing his eyes as he continued to thrust up into his hand.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard when I see you, mark my words Aaron!"

Aaron could feel himself nearing climax, turning back round and laying down so Robert could see his whole body.

"Robert I'm close."

"Me too."

Both of them stroked in fast motions, breathing heavily as they neared climax.

Robert was the first to cum, shooting across his abdomen, moaning loudly into the air as he continued to stroke himself through the pleasure.

Just the sound of Robert made Aaron loose control, sitting up and letting the cum shoot onto his covers, some slightly catching his laptop.

The two came down from their climax, Robert standing up and showing Aaron his cum stained stomach.

"You see what you made me do?!" he laughed.

"You?! I'm gonna have to wash my covers. FUCK! It's on my keyboard an'all!"

They both laughed, as they both grabbed tissues to clean themselves up.

 

Once done, Aaron laid back down on the bed, pulling his laptop beside him and only showing his face to the camera. Robert soon joined him in a similar position, both smiling.

 

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?!"

"S'pose not."

"Not as good as the real thing of course."

"Of course" Aaron smirked.

"So... we can do it again?"

Aaron sighed. "If this is all we've got right now."

"I wish it wasn't... unless you can come up here?"

"I can't... you know if I could I would. When you back for a bit?"

"3 days. But I'm here for a night then back off. Can I see you then?"

"I think I can squeeze you in" Aaron winked.

"Pun intended?"

"Pun intended."

Aaron beamed with a smile.

"Right, I'm gonna have to get off." Aaron sighed, not wanting to end his cyber conversation but knowing he had to.

"Yeah I best too."

"So, see you Thursday?"

"Thursday."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye Aaron, love you."

"Love you too."

Robert pulled his laptop to his face and kissed the camera and winking. Aaron laughed and repeated the action, before closing the window.

 

Robert closed his own laptop and smiled.

 

That, would be happening again.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't happened again. It'd been a week since their first Skype encounter. They'd promised to see each other on the Thursday when Robert was back for the night, but as usual, Chrissie's demanding to spend time with her husband took precedence. She cooked a meal at home, fridge stocked with beer and wine, both Lachlan and Lawrence out and she'd already told his family that she'd be having him all to herself. Robert had no reasonable excuse to suggest why he could go out for a bit, and even if he did, Chrissie was too determined to let him leave.

 

He'd text Aaron and told him he'd try and get away, but the business trips were demanding and he really was tired. So he couldn't believe it when he woke the next morning, Chrissie's arms wrapped around him that he realized he'd fallen asleep and hadn't gone to see Aaron.

He breathed out "fuck" as he slammed his head against the headboard of his and his wife's bed, cursing himself for not making more of an effort to see Aaron.

 

 

Of course, Aaron wasn't happy, as displayed by his texts Robert only had chance to read when he'd woken.

_Okay, I'll wait up for you :) xx_

_Any closer to getting away? xx_

_Robert? x_

_Are you coming or not?_

_This is ridiculous, it's 2AM. Come now or don't come at all._

_I take it that's a no? Fine._

_Fuck you._

_Don't call me when you want a quick jerk off session and don't bother coming to see me either._

 

Robert wiped his hand through his hair, completely angered with himself. Just another mark on his chalkboard of fuck ups where Aaron was concerned.

 

He'd gotten out of bed only to find out that his business trip was cancelled, meaning he had a few hours to spare before he'd have to head off for the one he had that evening. This would of been the perfect opportunity to meet up with Aaron but he knew he'd blown it.

Wasn't gonna stop him from at least trying though.

He pulled out his phone and dialled Aaron, but when he didn't answer, he instead left a voicemail.

_Aaron I'm so sorry! I couldn't get away, and I know that sounds like bullshit but I couldn't! I was tired and I fell asleep, you know I'd of come if I could. Fuck I'm sorry. Please don't be mad, I'll make it up to you. I'm free for a few hours now, we could go out somewhere? Don't do this, not when we're in a good place. I know it's my fault but please, let's just forget it. I love you._

 

Robert hadn't gotten a reply, so he didn't get to see Aaron. He had gone to the pub later but Aaron was nowhere to be found, and when he got to the scrap yard Adam said Aaron was stuck on a job and wouldn't be back for hours. Robert left the village for his next business meeting disappointed, never feeling more sorry for himself that he hadn't seen him.

 

His next business trip was a few days long, but every morning and every night he'd texted and called Aaron, with no answer. Each day apologizing and assuring he'd make it up to him.

 

It wasn't until he returned from the said business trip he finally got a reply.

 

_I've been a dick, but I have been busy too y'know. I was mad but I'm over it. Text me when you get this xx  
_

 

Robert was happy to finally hear from Aaron again he couldn't hide his huge grin.

_You weren't a dick, I was and I shouldn't of let you down again. Where are you? I'm at home now, I'll come and see you xxx_

His face dropped at the reply.

_I'm in a hotel in London :/ xxx_

Robert once again swore into the air, returning to text back.

_Fuck. Can't catch a break can we? :( xxx_

He'd gotten a reply almost instantly.

I _know what we can do ;) xxx_

Robert smiled again.

_Yeah? What like? ;) xxx_

Robert already had his laptop open when he got the next text.

_Skype. NOW! xxx_

 

Robert was like a giddy schoolkid, opening up Skype and signing in at his desk in the office at Home Farm, inserting his earphones as he was still cautious that despite everyone being out, Sam was working and might come in and hear Aaron through his computer.  He immediately called Aaron to be greeted by him, in a suit on the hotel bed.

 

"Hey" Robert smiled adorably, happy to see his face.

"Hey. You alright?"

"I am now"

Aaron laughed.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"-Stop apologizing will you?" Aaron smiled.

"Fine. But I am. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Yeah well, you can make a start right now."

"Oh yeah? Horny are we?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Well, I could go out and meet someone-"

"Fuck off!" Robert shouted, beginning to undo his belt buckle.

Aaron just laughed as he watched Robert fumble about, Robert all the while staring into the camera at Aaron. He pulled open his trousers to reveal a V of white cotton, before pulling his trousers down a bit more before whipping out his hard cock, holding it firmly in his hand for Aaron to see.

 

"Y'know, I've not stopped thinking about you." Robert whispered, breathing slowly as he began to stroke his dick. "Every night. Sat like this. Wanting you. _Needing_ you."

"Really?"

"Yeah" he breathed. "Just you. Only you."

Aaron didn't know if he was being serious or just trying to sweeten him up, and before he could think about what he was asking he already asked it.

"So, you've not been doing this with Chrissie?"

 

At the mention of her name, Robert dropped his clasp and let his dick fall, moving closer to the camera.

"No. I've not even spoken to her while I've been away. A text in the morning or night, other than that, nothing."

"So she doesn't get all this?" Aaron asked, moving his hand around his laptop.

Robert's face clenched a bit, Aaron wondered if maybe Robert had realized the fact he had been making such an effort to see and speak to Aaron every night, more so than his own _wife_ \- who he's supposed to love more than anything and anyone.

 

Robert just cleared his throat.

"No. I've not asked her to.. she wouldn't do this type of stuff."

"Too good for it is she?" Aaron said bitterly.

"Something like that I guess."

"Although I suppose she gets the real thing so she doesn't have to hang on for something like _this._ "

Aaron's voice had begun to wreak of jealousy and bitterness and Robert could tell.

" _No_ she doesn't. Well, I mean- she hasn't. We've... we've not-"

"What? Trouble in paradise?"

Aaron should of probably hidden the glee from his tone, but right now he was a little too happy with it to correct it into something a little more neutral.

 

Robert clenched his jaw fully this time. He never wanted to boast about his sex life with Chrissie in the past to Aaron, but he wasn't gonna suddenly boast about _not_ getting any either, even though it'd make Aaron happy to know that he was the person who had pretty much _ruined_ sex with Chrissie thanks to his fucking hard dick, tight plump lips and an arse Robert could eat for days.

 

"Like I said, I'm tired when I get back- I. We don't have chance."

"Fine. None of my business" Aaron said smugly, holding his hands up in mock defeat.

 

Robert leaned back in his office chair, his dick now semi-flaccid across his thigh.

 

"I'm sorry alright, I shouldn't of asked" Aaron said quietly, noticing Robert's off mood now.

"You know, when it's just me and you, I'd prefer _not_ to talk about her. I thought you'd want that more than me-"

"-I do. I.. I was just curious alright? I guess I feel like I'm competing with her for you.. even though I know I've never come close to winning."

"It's not a competition Aaron - Yo-You've got me."

 

Aaron was ready to shout at him saying he hadn't, that he never had and he never will, but he thought better of it. It was an argument they'd had time and time again now, there was no use bringing it up again, not like this when they were on even more borrowed time than usual.

 

Robert wasn't too happy either. It made him feel sick that Aaron felt this way, still felt this way. He knew it was hard for him - always having to hold on by a thread of hope that Robert was sure would dwindle any day, that Aaron would give up and stop hoping that Robert would give himself to Aaron completely in every way. It was a truth neither of them wanted to accept, that, no matter how _good_ this was, however much in love they were and how much they wanted each other, one day soon it wouldn't be enough and they'd give each other up for good.

Robert didn't want that. He wanted Aaron forever no matter how selfish that was, he wanted to have them both - like a child desperately holding on to all of his childhood toys. He just wanted it where he had Chrissie, for the security, public image and love she offered, and then have Aaron, for the passion, the trust, the love _he_ offered, unconditionally, despite knowing everything about Robert and who he was, and place them in bubbles he could shift between effortlessly with no pain, guilt or suffering from any of them. But even now, torn between two people he's unsure he could live without, he couldn't face the inevitable decision that had to be made.

 

"I s'pose."

Robert gave him a weak smile, pulling at his semi-hard dick, even despite their killjoy of a conversation, just seeing Aaron always had Robert somewhat hardening.

 

He took a breath and suppressed their earlier conversation, pushing it into the back of his mind.

 

"C'mon. I wanna make the most of our time."

Aaron sighed and smiled, nodding.

 

Robert smiled back once more.

"Now... I wanna get rid of a load for a reason."

 

Aaron smirked at another one of Robert's awkwardly cheesy but somewhat adorable lines, finding himself relaxing back into the mood.

 

Robert smirked as he tugged at his dick, soon becoming fully hard once more.

"You look so good in that suit, _Fuck"_

 

Aaron sat up.

"Do I?"

 

"You'd look better out of it though" Robert winked, pushing his head back in pleasure.

 

Aaron's cock was beginning to harden, leaving him with no other choice.

"Well maybe I should get out of it then"

 

Robert just nodded as he continued to stroke himself, watching as Aaron moved the camera to the side and stand up.

"What needs to go first?" Aaron asked.

 

"Tie" was all Robert could let out.

Aaron slowly and teasingly untied the tie, dropping it to the floor.

"What now?"

"Jacket."

Aaron once again did as he was told, shrugging off the jacket.

 

He realized what was coming next, and froze.

Robert already knew what Aaron was reacting to.

"I want you to take off your shirt, but if you don't want-"

"-No. I will. For you."

 

There was always an understanding now. Robert didn't at all find the scars jarring anymore, other than the thoughts they brought to him about the pain Aaron suffered to cause him to get them. He was being completely honest - they didn't bother him. Not when they made Aaron the man he was today - he maybe marked, but that just made him all the more special and loveable.

 

Aaron undid the first few buttons, relaxing into the mood again as Robert continued to stroke himself in his chair.

 

He got to the last button and shrugged off the shirt, slowly wiping his hand down his stomach, hiding the insecurity he felt - he always felt, as he brushed against the scars.

"Now. Trousers." Robert demanded, his stroking becoming faster paced with anticipation.

 

Aaron undid his belt and buttons, before turning round, slowly pulling them down, reaching down to his ankles so his covered arse was on full display.

 

He heard Robert groan and moan, causing him to turn and tug at his hard length in his pants.

"Oh _god_ Aaron." he whimpered, tugging at himself faster.

"What next?" Aaron asked playfully.

"You know what Aaron. Get rid!"

"Not until you say please."

"Please Aaron."

"You don't sound like you want it."

Robert growled. " _Please_ Aaron!"

Aaron laughed, turning around again, slowly pulling down his boxers over his perked arse, letting them drop past his thighs.

 

"Fuck Aaron. FUCK." Robert shouted, his stroking becoming rapid.

 

Aaron turned around and showed off his hard dick, playing with his balls before climbing back onto the bed, and beginning to tug on himself.

 

"You're so  _sexy_." Robert breathed. It wasn't often they called each other sexy, or gorgeous, but in times like these, they had to let the other one know.

 

Both of them continued to tug at themselves, before a slam of the door made Robert jump.

"Shit!" he whispered, rustling about causing Aaron to stop and just watch the screen.

"What?"

"Lawrence!" he whispered again as he pulled up his trousers and buckled his belt, muting the laptop.

Lawrence walked in, Robert having tidied himself up just in time.

"You okay?" Lawrence asked.

"Y-yeah. Just tired."

"I thought so. You look flustered. Those business meetings going well?"

"Yeah Yeah. All good." he smiled, turning back to his laptop.

 

He realized he hadn't minimized the Skype window, but Lawrence was nowhere near the screen and couldn't see. He was about to type sorry until he saw Aaron smirk and push his laptop away, causing more of his bed to be seen before he positioned himself on all fours, arching his back so his arse was in the air.

Robert could feel the sweat dripping on his forehead, the intense danger turning him on so much more than it should with his father in law in the room.

Robert just typed quickly.

_Stop it._

Aaron smiled again and typed.

_Make me ;)_

Robert suppressed the laugh and growl he so wanted to give, smirking at the screen, hiding his face from Lawrence's sight.

 

_You want me so bad. You wanna fuck me right now don't you?_

Robert bit his lip and typed.

_Fuck yeah_

 

_You wanna fuck me with my arse in the air. Screaming your name. Hard and deep. Pounding into me._

Aaron mimicked himself being fucked, causing Robert to shuffle in his chair.

 

"You alright?" Lawrence asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Yeah." Robert said, not even breathing, typing quickly.

_Fuck Aaron you're gonna make me cum without me even touching myself._

 

_You wanna touch yourself though don't you? You wanna cum for me so bad. You wanna jerk your long thick dick until you explode. Just imagine if I was there. On my knees. Sucking you, tight and fast. Letting you grab my hair and fuck my mouth. Cumming on my face and in my mouth, making me eat it all then kissing me. You want that so bad don't you?_

 

Robert brought one fist to his mouth, biting hard into the skin

_Please Aaron. Don't._

 

Robert could feel the uncomfortable pain in his dick, how much he needed it to be taken care of. How much he needed _Aaron_ to take care of him-

 

-Until Chrissie walked in, and the ultimate panic set in, causing him to minimize the window.

 

 

"What are you doing?"

Robert jumped slightly and coughed, straightening his tie and shifting under the desk more.

Chrissie walked over to him slowly, not with suspicion but general curiosity. Robert glanced at his screen, hoping, praying there was nothing that could give something away, and making sure he had his story straight for just what he'd been doing.

 

"J-Just finishing up some emails." he calmly said, hiding the stutter he almost let loose.

"Oh okay, you fancy going out for dinner tonight?" she asked, sitting on his left leg, luckily not touching Robert's hard length splayed down his other leg that had dampened his trouser leg due to the sheer amount of pre-cum leaking from him.

"Yeah sure" he said quickly, hoping she wouldn't pry into his computer right now or look down at his lap.

She leaned back and looked at the screen calmly, giving it a quick glance and removing herself from his knee.

"Right I'll book us somewhere, I'm heading to the salon, see you later." she commented, kissing his cheek and walking away.

 

"Two seconds Chrissie, I've got to pop into the village myself!" Lawrence shouted, exiting the room after her.

 

Robert let out a long breath and wiped his hand through his hair as he heard the front door slam shut, before smiling and bringing up the window again.

 

His face fell at what he saw.

 

A closed call and a message.

_"Forget it. Got a meeting, and it's kind of a turn off when your wife sticks her head in the shot. "_

 

Robert swore to himself as he slammed his laptop shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have to have a bit of drama going on too ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The rejection was like a punch in the gut and the days passing felt like torture. Robert hadn't been back in the village for two weeks, two weeks he'd not spoken to Aaron since their last encounter. Robert once again tried to call him but it went straight to voicemail, texts went unanswered and any attempt to Skype was impossible as Aaron seemed to have blocked him. It was obvious Aaron was mad and dodging any sort of contact with him, and it was starting to piss him off.

 

"Look Aaron, I get your pissed, I let you down again but this is ridiculous. It's been two weeks now, I've not been home and I'm kinda missing you like crazy so please, even if it's just a text?! At least let me know your alright okay? Please? I love you."

 

Robert sighed as he put down his phone. He'd left similar messages for days now, he started to realize how desperate he was being - being so obsessive over getting in contact with his bit on the side wasn't really something he should be doing, but he was past caring. It wasn't fun for him to sit in a hotel just an hour away from Aaron with thoughts swirling round his head.

_Maybe he's hurt?_

_Maybe he's gone away?_

_Maybe he's just busy..._

_Maybe he's met someone!?_

 

The thoughts were driving him crazy and there was only so much he could do at this point. It was even more infuriating that Victoria, Diane and Andy had gone to see some relatives down South (he'd be joining them in a few days to "rekindle" broken relationships with distant relatives he couldn't even remember the names of never mind cared to see again) so it's not like he could casually ask them to get Aaron to call him (Work related, he'd tell them) or just ask if the business was doing alright. The only other person he could talk to is Chrissie and he didn't quite fancy asking her about his gay lover - too paranoid a mention of his name will suddenly spark her to know all.

 

He still had another week to go of meetings, monotonous meetings that'd last mere minutes yet he had to stay for them all, spending the rest of his time in his hotel "working" (A.K.A. trying to get in contact with Aaron, masturbating thinking about Aaron or sleeping dreaming of Aaron being with him at the hotel). He just wanted to scream and shout, jump in his car and race to the village, pick Aaron up and lock the pair of them away somewhere so they could spend limitless amounts of time together.

 

Quite luckily for him though, his thoughts were soon interrupted by Victoria calling him.

"Vic?"

"Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Just to tell you not to bother coming down South, Val's sick, Eric's away visiting David and Diane's fretting so we've come back early."

"Oh, alright, what you back in the village now?"

"Yeah."

"You couldn't do me a favour could you? Can you tell Aaron to call me? It's urgent. Business... stuff."

"Erm, yeah sure, I've not seen him around though yet, only just got back. Won't Adam do?"

"I'd rather talk to the organ grinder than the monkey!"

"Oi! That's my husband-"

"-Yeah alright Vic, can you just do it?!"

"Alright! Keep your hair on! Bye."

"Yeah bye."

 

Robert hung up his phone, twiddling it between his fingers.

 

* * *

 

 

He hadn't got a call back from Aaron that day, so the next day was mostly spent waiting for his phone to ring. Unfortunately though, his focus on his phone led him to trip over while walking to a meeting which saw his phone fall and smash, leaving him just a bit more than annoyed and the focus of attention as he swore into the air at his bout of bad luck in a busy street of people.

 

The meeting didn't last long either which only furthered his fury, and getting back to the hotel would of been comfort if he only had Aaron to return to.

 

Knowing Chrissie would be worried if her husband didn't reply to her hourly texts, he quickly opened his laptop and pulled up Skype, calling his wife's phone.

 

"Robert?"

"Yeah it's me, look, I dropped my phone and it smashed so I'm kinda stuck without a phone for a bit other than the hotel one."

"Can't you just go out and buy another?"

"Well yeah but it seems pointless when I can just get mine replaced with insurance when I get back."

"So? It's not like we can't afford it."

"Just cause we can afford it doesn't mean we should. I'll just have to stick with Skype calls for now or the hotel when I'm here."

"Oh alright then. Is that it?"

"Wow, love our long conversations Chrissie!"

"Not now Robert, I'm tired and Lucky's got a therapy appointment. I suppose I'll speak to you whenever then?"

"Yeah alright then, oh and can you just let Vic know?"

"Yeah Alright bye."

 

_She hung up on me?!_

Robert's fury was at an all time high and he just felt like tearing his own hair out - but of course he'd never do anything to actually harm his hair. His wife was being mardy, his boyfriend was ignoring him and everything seemed to be going wrong. He was just about to close his eyes as sleep seemed to be the only thing that didn't disappoint him when his laptop began to sound with the familiar Skype ringing tone.

 

_*Aaron calling*_

 

Robert jumped up and fixed himself as he sat in his chair. Aaron had finally unblocked him and was willing to talk again. Robert sat quite casually with his most confident smile - as if he hadn't been spending every waking minute trying to get hold of the guy - as he answered.

 

What he didn't expect to see was Adam's fat mug on his computer screen.

 

Robert's face fell and he shot up and sat properly in his chair.

"Adam?!"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you calling from Aaron's laptop?"

Worry started to set in as he wondered if Aaron was smart enough to remove their conversations from his laptop - he's not sure how he'd explain that lot. But Adam didn't seem to be acting any differently and he surely would if he saw what Robert had been writing to Aaron a few weeks ago, so he just presumed he can't of, instead he just had to face his new brother-in-law he didn't deny he hated.

"He leant it me, Vic said you wanted to talk about the business."

"Is he not there?"

"Nah he's out. Why won't I do?!"

"I'd just rather speak to both of you."

"Well tough."

"Fine. It can wait till I get back then can't it."

"Well if it was so important-"

"Bye Adam!"

 

Adam just scoffed and walked off, although the numpty seemed to have forgotten to sign out or end the call. Robert was just about to before he saw a familiar boy walk in shot.

 

Robert realized straight away that Aaron must not know of the call, as he'd glanced at the laptop as he walked in and didn't seem to bat an eyelid. _Adam must of minimized the window instead of signing out_ Robert thought. He quickly muted his microphone, meaning Aaron couldn't hear him, as he was sure at this point if he made his presence known in Aaron's laptop Aaron might kick off and end the call. At least this way he could see him.

 

Robert just watched him for a few minutes.

_Robert, your being creepy_

But honestly he didn't care, he could see Aaron and that's all that mattered. Robert found himself smiling and giggling mostly - the little things Aaron does; sucking and biting on the end of his pen (Robert couldn't deny that got his crotch stirring a bit), the rise and fall of his eyebrows, or the scrunching of them at something he couldn't understand. The bite of his lip which got Robert going in more ways than one, and the lick of his lips every now and again.

 

Robert felt like Aaron was taunting him, trying to turn him on, full well knowing he could do nothing about it.

 

Aaron continued to mess around with whatever paperwork he had done on Adam's desk, before his phone sounded and he picked it up. Just a text it seemed, which made Aaron stop still for a few seconds. Robert saw his head move up a little and smile before biting his lip, which made him uneasy as he wondered just _who_ was making him smile like that, and _what_ had got him biting his lip!

 

Aaron remained still for a few moments until he got up, and locked the portacabin door, and moved back over to his own desk, which Robert was happy about as it was closer to the laptop so he could see Aaron better.

 

What he didn't expect to see, was Aaron rubbing his crotch before pulling out his semi hard dick.

 

Robert's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw it, pulling himself closer to the screen and rubbing his eyes just to make sure he was _actually_ seeing what he was seeing - Aaron jerking his dick in the portacabin. Robert's thoughts soon turned to whether or not Aaron did this often, what he thought about, _who_ he thought about.

_Is he thinking about me?_

_Is he imagining me there with him?_

 

Robert didn't know if to be totally turned on by this private show or annoyed. Although he guessed that maybe Aaron was just as sexually frustrated as he was right now, not being together for as long as they had been at this point. But the arousal he was experiencing from seeing the brunette-haired scrapper was taking over any other thoughts and he soon found himself instinctively rubbing his own dick through his suit trousers.

 

Aaron threw his head back on the chair as he fisted his dick in long drawn out motions, breathing heavily into the open air.

 

Robert was a little more erratic, having removed his trousers and boxers swiftly and tugging on his dick fast at the sight of Aaron in pure bliss, moving his hand up and down, spitting into said hand every now and again to create a lubricant to allow him to slide his hand effortlessly.

 

Robert continued to tug on himself, finding himself breathing Aaron's name as he threw his own head back.

 

Both boys began to pick up the pace, Aaron not seeming to wait around for anything than to get where he wanted to go and Robert was happy to do the same with how turned on he was. Robert felt himself getting close and was just waiting for Aaron to burst first, only for Aaron to remove his hand, quickly pull up his boxers and joggers and walk out of sight.

 

Robert found his hand frozen, his climax now escaping him and finding himself well and truly, disappointed.

 

"Bye Robert"

Robert was startled as he focused back on the screen to see Aaron's face on the screen, winking before ending the call.

 

Robert let out some sort of huffed laugh, both out of anger and pure humour of the situation.

"Right!" he breathed, quickly shutting his laptop and jumping off the bed.

 

 

*

 

 

Aaron sat around at his desk, finishing up some paperwork, when the door burst open. He looked up to find a heavy breathing, slightly dishevelled Robert.

 

Aaron just peered at his phone. "Wow, wasn't expecting you for another 15 minutes."

 

Robert strode quickly towards Aaron, grasping the boys hoodie and pulling him up, before slamming him against the wall. "Shut up!"

Robert forcefully pushed his lips onto Aaron's, his tongue wildly forcing entry into Aaron's mouth before their kiss was broken by Aaron laughing.

"You seem flustered Robert?" he teased.

"I know, I deserved it. But _fuck_. I need this now."

 

Robert palmed Aaron's crotch, gaining a moan from him before he reapplied his lips to Aaron's.

"You're a fucking tease Livesy!" he breathed

"Yeah well, got you here didn't it?!" Aaron replied, smiling as Robert kissed along his neck.

"How did you know I was watching?"

"Adam. Text saying he left Skype signed in, then I saw the light signalling the camera was turned on. Put two and two together."

"And how could you be sure I'd come?"

Aaron brought Robert's head back up to eye level. "Cause I know ya." he laughed before kissing Robert again. "And I know you can't resist me."

Robert growled before he grabbed Aaron by the back of his thighs, grappling him up around his waist before carrying him onto the desk and laying him down.

 

Robert pushed up Aaron's t-shirt before kissing him from his neck, down to both nipples and continued going down until he was knelt on the ground pulling down Aaron's joggers and boxers in a swift movement, wasting no time before placing Aaron's dick in his mouth and groaning with relief.

 

Robert continued to suck down on Aaron, momentarily coming up for breath and fisting Aaron's cock.

"It's been too long" he moaned, now looking at Aaron.

"Yeah well, not my fault."

Robert's face flashed with guilt and regret - regret that it took so long to get back here.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

 

"Yeah well" Aaron breathed as he put his hand to Robert's chin. "Don't tell me, show me."

Robert broke into a smile before swallowing down on Aaron again.

 

When Aaron's breathing quickened and Robert saw his chest rising and falling rapidly, he pulled off of Aaron and leant over him, kissing him tenderly as his left hand reached into the draw.

"I take it your prepared" he teased.

"Always"

Robert laughed as he found the lube and a condom, tearing the foil between his teeth and quickly rolling it onto his dick.

 

Aaron took the lube and applied it generously to himself and then on Robert's wrapped dick, before leaning back and letting Robert line himself with his hole.

Robert began to push in, gaining a groan from Aaron.

"Easy tiger, been a while."

"Sorry" Robert laughed, before leaning back down on Aaron to kiss him.

Robert inserted himself slowly, pushing in a little before pulling back out before pushing in a bit more, giving Aaron time to adjust to the familiarity of Robert's dick again.

"Fuck it has been long hasn't it?!" Robert breathed, wincing at the tightness around his cock.

"Just go for it" Aaron breathed, too impatient for the pleasantries now.

"I don't wanna hurt-"

"-Too late for that." Aaron said matter of factly.

Robert's face flashed with guilt once more, before Aaron pulled his face back in for a kiss.

"Come on Sugden, now's not the time for that." he whispered.

 

Robert leant his forehead against Aaron's, before picking up the pace.

 

The two soon got into their familiar rhythm, Robert pounding into Aaron as Aaron pushed himself with his wrists up and down off the table to meet Robert's thrusts.

"Oh _f--uc---K!"_

Robert laughed as he brought his head up, setting a gruelling pace that found Aaron mouth open struggling to breathe.

"Rob- Rob-- I'm-"

 

Robert grabbed Aaron's dick and stroked him fast and tight, as Robert continued to thrust into Aaron.

 

Aaron came over Robert's fist, shooting up his own stomach before Robert pulled out of Aaron, stripping off the condom before stroking himself until he came too across Aaron's stomach too, collapsing down onto Aaron with his head on his chest.

"Good _god_ , it never gets old."

 

Aaron laughed. "What doesn't"

Robert brought his head up and kissed Aaron.

"Me and you. It's always perfect."

 

Aaron tried not to let his face break out into a huge grin, instead bringing his mouth to Robert's again.

"So what does that tell you?"

 

Robert began to wonder if Aaron was talking about _them_ again, in that, he was trying to get Robert to realize what they had and just how _good_ it was between them. Robert didn't need telling though, he already knew. He was just too much of a coward to do anything about it.

But Aaron pulled him from his thoughts, seemingly not meaning what Robert had thought.

"You need to take less business trips without me."

 

Robert smiled and pulled himself up, massaging his index finger across Aaron's cum-stained chest before putting the finger to his lips and sucking it clean, and then repeating the action but putting the finger to Aaron's lips.

 

"If it's like this when I do, maybe I should take more."

Aaron sat up and kissed Robert's neck before nipping at the skin.

"Don't you fucking dare."

 

They both laughed for the thousandth time that day, before Robert helped Aaron to his feet and they kissed a little more, before helping Aaron clean his chest and disposing of their mess.

 

"Oh and Robert?"

Robert turned around from his clothes and found himself being pulled back in to Aaron by his belt.

"If your wife ruins one of our Skype sessions again, you won't be getting _this_ again. Got it?"

Robert just smiled with his lips once more against Aaron's.

"Got it."


End file.
